


Fairy Tales for a Dragon

by Lilbug121



Category: Disney Kingdoms: Figment, Journey Into Imagination
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbug121/pseuds/Lilbug121
Summary: Figment has all the energy and excitement of a child's birthday party, which makes getting him to settle down to bed quite difficult, especially after a day filled with so much adventure.





	Fairy Tales for a Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how there isnt already fic based on the Figment comics but I am honored to be the first to contribute.

Today has been exciting, terrifying, and more than a little exhausting. Dreamfinder or not, Blarion was still a human, and he quite needed a good rest before resuming his journey through imagination. 

Figment, however, seeming to perpetually possess the boundless energy of a child at a birthday party, was restless, and eager to continue on with their adventures. It was proving difficult to get him to settle down for the evening, even as he yawned and rubbed his eyes. Figment has consistently been somewhat difficult to put to bed in the time Blarion has known him, but coming off such an adventure he’s practically buzzing with leftover energy.

“I’m not tired!! I could stay up all night!” Figment insists, even as his flight wavers and Blarion worries he may need to catch him should he fall asleep mid-air. Can he even do that? Birds sometimes do, but dragons?

Instead of waiting to find out, Blarion holds his arms out to indicate he’s willing to hold the dragon. Figment loves being held, he learned this about him quickly, and as predicted, Figment eagerly lands and settles himself into The Dreamfinder’s arms.

“I’m sure you could Figment. But wouldn’t you rather I read you a story?”

Figment considers this.

“What kind of story?” he asks, carefully considering his options in a way that Blarion can’t help but find endearing. He really is quite like a child.

“Any kind you like.”

Figment gasps excitedly, as if the Dreamfinder would have said any different.

“A fairy tale!”

Blarion chuckles. “Fairy tale it is”

The Dreamfinder shifts Figment so he can be held with one arm, and makes his way to his bookshelf, picking out a book of fairy tales, before settling into a comfortable chair. Figment curls himself up in Blarion’s lap, and looks at him eagerly, awaiting his story. 

Blarion smiles at the dragon, before skimming the table of contents. Figment tends to enjoy any story thrown his way, but Blarion feels it prudent to avoid stories involving any dragon-slaying knights. Just in case.

“Once upon a time…”

__________

By the time Blarion finishes the story, Figment is fast asleep in his lap, just as Blarion expected. He had been exhausted, whether he’d admit it or not, and settling down with a story was just what the dragon needed to calm down enough for rest to find him. Carefully, Blarion picks Figment up. He stirs slightly in his sleep, but stays dreaming as Blarion brings him to bed. He thinks he should get Figment a bed of his own soon, but for now Figment seems happy to curl up and rest on Blarion’s chest, and Blarion finds the warm weight comforting as they both rest through the night. 


End file.
